Mistakes in the Dark
by Paki
Summary: A drunken mistake in the dark, with neither knowing who the other was by name. Years later she moves back to Japan, with their child, sucess, and order in her life. Their meeting was inevitable . . . SxS.
1. One Drunken Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Seto/Serenity fan fiction. It's not following the anime/manga plot line. A few of the major differences include their mother's behavior, at times, the ages, and the general plotline itself.

Kaiba - 21

Serenity – 19

Kaiba's actions in this chapter and perhaps the next few may seem way out of character, but they will explained later on in the story and will hopefully make sense.

----------

One Drunken Night

"You filthy, little snots! How dare you, bring home a lousy $45 when I provide you with everything you have! I gave you birth, a house and food and all you have to repay me is $45? You two are worthless pieces of scum, you don't deserve my kindness!" The two kids mom screamed.

"You're nuts, Ma! We work hard to please you and help you out and then you go out and bitch on you. That ain't fair; ma, and you know it. It's not like you do that much work. You just live off all the money dad left me and my sister" Joey Wheeler screamed back.

Serenity Wheeler, the other sibling, stood quietly and watched the yelling that took place between her mother and her brother over her paycheck. Each and every time she had attempted to speak up, the other two recipients of the room had drowned her out.

After half an hour of viewing the argument that was taking place in the Wheeler household, Serenity quietly slipped out of the room. She grabbed a light, baby blue, windbreaker, and shrugged into it before opening the door, and quietly walking out of the house and into the night.

Serenity walked aimlessly in the night, letting her feet move and take her wherever they pleased.

As time passed by, and the chill of the wind finally started to effect her, Serenity went into the first building she came upon, not noticing the flashing sign that read "Drinking and Fun" right above the club doors.

---------------

The club was blaring with loud music and covered with spotlights on the dance floor. Realizing she was at one of those famous clubs that her brother and his friends talked about, Serenity was about to walk out but a random urge to try something spontaneous took over and she made her way towards the bar, and ordered a light drink.

As she waited for her drink to be served, she started to reflect on the events of the day. Not wanting to recall any more pain than she had to, Serenity gulped down he drink and asked for one that was slightly stronger. In an effort to forget her pain and problems, Serenity started to drown her sufferings through drinking, something that was very unlike her, and would have shocked all those who knew her.

After seven drinks, Serenity was starting to feel lightheaded but kind of proud. She had never imagined she could hold that much alcohol. However, by ten drinks, Serenity was very well out of it and it was obvious through her actions and her speech.

The bartender, noticing that she had reached her level, discontinued her drinks, ignoring her please for more drinks and hoped someone would help the young girl out. She looked to be 19 and he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. However, she was not the only one he had to worry about currently. For some reason, tonight seemed to be a night where a few rare individuals, such as the girl, were trying to drown their sorrows through drinking. He noticed the brown haired guy with blue eyes, would soon be reaching his limit and he would have to ignore his please too.

Sure enough, after two more dinks, blue eyes was as drunk as possible and he swaggered towards the petite girl who was wearing a baby blue windbreaker with a knee length skirt. The bartender however had other customers to attend to and he tore his eyes away from the drunken duo.

After ten minutes had elapsed, the bartender turned towards the duo once more, only to find two empty seats and the past occupants nowhere to be found He shook his head sadly as he realized they had probably went to one of the back rooms, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. It would probably be her first time and she may not even remember it, pity.

He quietly went back to taking orders from other occupants in the bar.

---------------

It was pitch black in the dark room, the only thing that was visible to the naked eye, was an outline of two human figures

One of the figures quietly whispered, "My name is Seto." The other figure whispered back. "Hi, Seto. My name is nobody."

Realizing the girl did not wish to reveal her name, Seto did not prod any further. In the dark privacy of the room, they let their hands do all their talking for them, before they quietly parted, never looking at each other in the light again.

--------------

Serenity Wheeler awoke to the sunlight seeping through the glass window of the bus station. She found herself seated in an uncomfortable position and not able to recall how she had gotten there. Looking down at her attire, she noticed her windbreaker was on the bench next to her, and her clothes were rumpled and not properly done. Her blouse was buttoned but mismatched and her skirt was seemed to give the impression that it had been laced on with a hurry in the dark.

Frowning and obviously puzzled by her appearance, She tied her hair into a loose bun at nape of her neck, put on her windbreaker and headed home, knowing the lecture that was no doubt awaiting her at home.

As she walked home, try as she might she couldn't recall what had happened last night after she had entered a building. She tried to recall the name of the building or anyone she may have met or what she did there, but it was to no avail. Thus, her messy and rumpled appearance was an even greater puzzle for her.

-----------------

AN: Read and Review. I'll continue/delete it depending on the reviews. Hopefully, this idea hasn't been used yet. I will put up a decent summary with the next chapter. R & R.


	2. Nausea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way or form.

Summary: A drunken mistake in the dark, with neither knowing who the other was by name. Unconsciously both blocked that night from their memory but it would be a tad bit harder for Serenity. Pregnant with a child because of that night, she now has a token to remind her of her mistake. Moving from Japan to the U.S.A., she gave birth to a child, whose father's name or face she cannot recall. Six years later, Serenity Wheeler returns to Japan for business purposes. A famous well-known author, Secret Ceo to a large company and a mother, she leads an almost perfect life. All that will change when she encounters Seto Kaiba . . . the man who took her innocence, and the father of their child . . .

An: I'm hoping I get some responses and suggestions. Any input is welcome.

------------

"Augh" Serenity groaned softly in the confines of her room. She had arrived home, and received an earful from her mother for staying out so late. Her mother had wanted to know where she had been and Serenity had made an excuse at the spot of how she had been at Mai's house. It seemed that her mother was now calm and looking at her daughter's tired face, she seemed to understand that she had a headache and gave her Tyrol with a water glass. She had then suggested Serenity go to her room and sleep.

Serenity smiled softly, despite the headache she was suffering from. 'Mom, is always worrying about our financial situation. Sometimes the stress is too much for her but I know she cares for me and Joey.'

With those thoughts Serenity drifted of to sleep, leaving her headache and problems behind her, once more.

------------

**Four months later . . .**

It had been three months since that night, and Serenity had never been able to recall what she had done that night. She had dismissed the issue, figuring she probably slept at the bench the entire time.

Serenity hummed softly as she made he way towards her job: the library.

'It's a gorgeous Saturday morning. It's almost perfect….if only I didn't feel nauseated every morning…bleh,' Serenity scrunched her nose as she recalled her daily morning routine for the past few days.

She had been throwing up every morning for the past few days and she was unsure if it was because of something within her diet or if she was sick.

'Perhaps I'll ask mom. I may be allergic to something and she may be able to recall it from my childhood," Serenity thought as she continued her walk to the library.

Several minutes elapsed as Serenity enjoyed the wonderful weather outsidebefore she arrived at the library.

Pushing open the door, She walked in and checked her self in. Quickly attaching her nametag to her clothes, she waved cheerfully to Nakago, the supervisor, and then walked towards the children's section.

She smiled softly as she threw herself in her work, assisting the kids, reading to them and helping them find their books. This was heaven for her, she adored kids and her job gave her the chance to interact with them.

Four hours later, Nakago made her way towards Serenity.

"You've been working for four hours straight. Did you forget that a meal called lunch exists?" Nakago teased Serenity.

Serenity glanced up and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 1:15.

"Oops," Serenity smiled sheepishly, "I guess I forgot."

Nakago laughed. "It's ok, I am taking my lunch break now, why don't you join me?"

Serenity smiled. Nakago had always treated her as a friend and she was grateful for it.

"Sure, let me just grab my purse and we can head to the cafeteria," Serenity replied and went off to grab her purse from her desk.

-----------

Serenity took a seat with Nakago at their table. They had just ordered their food from the cafeteria at the library.

Nakago had gone with a normal burger but serenity had stuck to salad. For some reason the thought of a burger made her want to hurl, and she had decided to stick with her salad, so as to be safe.

"One burger " the order was called out and Nakago went up to get it.

Serenity waited patiently for her friend to return and her salad to be ready.

Nakago didn't take too long to return. She sat down with a smile and opened the box that contained her burger.

She was just about to dig into when she caught a glance at Serenity's face.

"What's wrong, Seren….?" Nakago never got to finish her question as Serenity stood up and rushed towards the restroom with her hand covering her mouth.

Nakago stared after Serenity shocked, recalling the same thing had happened the week before to Serenity too. Shaking out of her stupor, Nakago stood up and went after Serenity, to check up n her.

She entered the restroom and found Serenity bent over in the closest stall, letting everything out. Serenity's forehead was covered with perspiration and she was breathing heavily.

Nakago rubbed her back soothing and whispered comforting words, as her brain tired to calculate the situation.

'Could Serenity possibly be . . . "Pregnant?" Nakago accident said the last word out loud.

Serenity had just been recovering and the slip of that word by Nakago caused her to undergo the whole lovely process of throwing up a second time.

After ten more minutes had passed, serenity finally felt under control.

"What did u mean by 'pregnant', Nakago?" Serenity asked as she washed dried her hands.

"Well . . It's just something to think about. I know you threw up last week too, and you threw up today. If you have been throwing up at home too…. You may want to get this checked out, Serenity" Nakago said gently.

Seeing the poor girl's scared expression, Nakago hastily added, "It's probably nothing, Serenity. I meam to be pregnant you do have to do i_t_, and you don't seem like the girl who would do that with just anybody."

Nakago knew Serenity did not have a boyfriend, so it didn't make a lot of sense if Serenity was pregnant.

Serenity nodded shakily and the two walked out of the restroom together.

------------

Serenity tossed and turned in her bed that night for a long time. She couldn't seem to have a peaceful sleep for some reason. Morning took too long to arrive for her but it finally arrived.

Crawling out of her bed, Serenity felt slightly dizzy before the nausea feeling enveloped her once again.

"Oh God, not again" she cried as she rushed to the bathroom and emptied out her guts.

After that traumatic episode, Serenity washed up and made her way towards the kitchen.

'Something smells…burnt' Serenity giggled as she realized it was probably Joey attempting to create a nice breakfast.

Sure enough walking into the kitchen she saw Joey's attempt at pancakes.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud and Joey turned and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey, Sis! I made breakfast, want some?" he asked, as he indicated his hand towards the platter of rock solid, burnt and too crispy pancakes.

Serenity chuckled and replied, "It's ok. You tried your best. Do you want to help me create a new batch before mom wakes up?"

"Heck yea" Joey replied and smiled gratefully at Serenity.

Within ten minutes the two siblings had a fresh new batch ready and the aroma of freshly cooked soft pancakes filled the house.

Serenity had two pancakes and watched Joey basically wolf down almost all of them, leaving a few for their mom.

Serenity smiled at his antics before she stood up to wash her plate at the kitchen sink.

"Joey" she called out as she washed her plate.

"Yeah?" he replied, still wolfing down the pancakes happily.

"I think I'm going to go out for a while, then I may head to Mai's. Tell mom not to worry, I'll be back a little later."

"Sure thing, What are you going to Mai's for?" he asked

"I want to ask her something." She replied, hoping Joey would leave it at that.

Luckily for Serenity he did leave it at that and she quickly dried her hands and went to grab a few things before heading out.

----------------

Serenity walked hesitantly towards a section of the store she had hoped to never go to until she was much older.

She winced as she continued walking, hoping that Nakago was dead wrong and it had nothing to do with _that_.

Sighing, she quickly glanced around, grabbed one of the test that were guaranteed to be 98 accurate and rushed towards the register.

'Just my luck, a guy!' Serenity thought wearily as she meekly ignored the leery glance he gave her and hurriedly paid and rushed out of the store, no caring about 32 cent change, that she was supposed to receive.

"I hope I never have to do that again," Serenity said out loud as she walked towards Mai's house.

'It's too bad we can't afford a car,' Serenity thought as she continued her walk. It took her over 20 minutes before she reached Mai's house, but she knew Mai would give her a lift back to her house, out of generosity or to annoy Joey.

Serenity rang the doorbell, and waited for Mai to answer the door. Mai came to the door soon and opened it, letting Serenity in.

"Mai," Serenity cried as she hugged her friend and started to cry.

Mai looked thoroughly confused by Serenity's sudden emotional outburst, but patted her head, unsure of what else to do.

"What's wrong, hun?" Mai asked soothingly.

"I hic I may be hic hic preg…. preg… hic pregnant!" Serenity finally finished as her sobbing started to slow down.

"What? Are you sure? How?" Mai asked suddenly taking on the parental role.

"I don't know, Mai. I bought a test at the store. Do you think I can stay here and check to see the results?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, of course! Do you know how long it will take before we know the results?" Mai asked

"It said two hours on the box" Serenity replied, as she sniffled and wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

Mai nodded and the two made their way to Mai's bathroom upstairs.

-----------------

**Two and a half hours later…**

Serenity and Mai were sitting at the table eating some cookies. After Serenity had taken the test, Mai had decided Serenity needed to be cheered up and had suggested they bake some cookies.

As serenity dunked her cookie in her glass of milk, she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Mai! It's time. The results are probably ready by now!"She cried.

"I know," Mai replied, "But first lets put some of these cookies in a bag for your brother. Otherwise, he'll be very upset we baked and ate cookies without saving some for him" She winked at Serenity, hoping the girl would calm down before checking the results.

Serenity nodded quickly as she helped Mai create a small bag for Joey filled with cookies.

The two then made their way upstairs to Mai's room, where the test lay.

Before opening the door, Mai turned to Serenity with a serious expression.

"Serenity, I want you to remember that there is always a chance those tests can be inaccurate and aren't always correct. NO matter what happens, I'll be there to support you" Mai said, as she gave Serenity a hug.

Serenity nodded and smiled gratefully before opening the door and making her way towards the test.

She looked down and saw …nothing?

'O,' she realized, 'it's backwards. I guess i'm a little jumpy to find out the results and not think straight'

She gingerly picked the testup. Mai came over and to stood behind her so she couldview the result whenSerenity finally turned them over.

Serenity turned the test over and saw . . .

------------------

An: I decided the first few chapters are setting up the scene. Also the next few chapters will explain what Kaiba was doing at the bar, it may seem OOC right now, but I t will make sense later.

I would appreciate reviews and friendly criticisms for my first attempt at an SxS fic.


End file.
